


Time Runs Like the River

by draakondo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s Brooklyn, BAMF Peggy Carter, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Slow Burn, and further idk, sort of alternate universe, takes place from the first cap movie until post-iron man 3 i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draakondo/pseuds/draakondo
Summary: Yvarsein found herself in a foreign world, full of strange people and strange things. Steve Rogers found her and took her in. Bucky Barnes showed her the world and found her heart in the process.However, it seems as if the world will stop at nothing to tear them apart, whether it be through HYDRA, a world war, or cyro-stasis.How will their friendship, and relationship, survive their trials and long years apart?- disclaimer: I will be changing the plots of some of the marvel movies and also completely ignoring the plots of others, so... definitely an AU lol -(summary may (?) be rewritten in the very near future, if I decide I don't like this one)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @JJGrace42 for letting me pick her brain about the Marvel timeline and basically everything Marvel so thank youuuuu

**Vanaheim**

 

The five members of the Vanir council sat in a semi-circle, their robes draped elegantly and perfectly around their chairs. Their noses were lifted in a contemptuous manner, and a condescending sneer rested on each of their lips. The platform their chairs rested on was raised off the ground by about a foot, yet to Yvarsein it seemed like it was elevated too much. It made the council appear as if they had more power than they actually held. They did not have that much control over society, did they?

A hush fell over the crowd as the councilman sitting in the center of the half-circle stood. His robes were more elegant than the rest, and it was plain to see that he held much sway with the people. He held a tall staff in his hand, painted with intricate designs.

“Yvarsein Jorundsdottir, you stand before us today accused of practicing illegal magic. Do you deny this accusation?”

Yvarsein’s shoulders dropped. She had gone into this hearing feeling confident, but as soon as the words had left the councilman’s mouth… Well, all that had disappeared.

“No, I do not deny it.” How could she, when the shell of her friend stood to the side of her? Yvarsein spared a glance her way. All Inge had wanted to do was help Yvarsein with her telepathy magic. Neither of them could have known what was to happen.

“What is your testimony regarding this manner? Speak truth, for all your people are listening.” The councilman sat down, the sneer still gracing his features.

Yvarsein took a deep breath. “I… Inge knew about my telepathy magic, and she came to me two nights ago, saying she wished to help me practice it. I, like a fool, accepted her offer. We were standing in the woods, and I was looking into her thoughts. A deer passed behind me and startled Inge. She screamed, and startled me. Because of that, I…” Yvarsein paused, “I cleared her mind of any memory.”

The crowd whispered among themselves. Yvarsein tried not to pay attention to them, but she couldn’t help herself.

“That’s why you don’t meddle with mind magics,” she heard someone say.

The councilman stood again. Yvarsein could feel the eyes of every person in the crowd on her as they quieted. The councilman’s stare bored into her head, made her feel like the smallest person in the realm.

“Since you are accused of, and admit to, using illegal magic, the council does not need to discuss your punishment.” He glanced to either side of him, and the four members who were still seated nodded their agreement.

“Yvarsein Jorundsdottir, because of your crimes against Vanaheim and her people, we sentence you to be banished to the realm of Midgard, now and forever. If you ever set foot in this realm again, it will be upon pain of death. What say you to this?”

Yvarsein bowed her head. She had had a feeling this would be the punishment. She’d have to leave everything and everyone she’d ever known for a foreign realm, full of strange people and strange things. Yet, she knew that it would be better for her there. The people of Midgard would not know of her crime, they would not know what she did to her friend. They would simply know her as Yvarsein.

“I accept my punishment,” she said, her voice quiet.

“Very well then,” the councilman said. “Be gone from this place.”

Yvarsein knelt on the ground. The councilman lifted his staff and, with a loud thud, sent her from the realm.

 

**Brooklyn, New York City, July 1940**

Yvarsein opened her eyes. She was still kneeling, but instead of being surrounded by people, she was surrounded by buildings. There were strange bags scattered about, filled with what Yvarsein could only guess was garbage. She stood, taking a deep breath. This was it. This was her new world.

She started walking. Yvarsein looked up to the sky. It was still blue, just like in Vanaheim. At least she’d have that memory of home. The buildings surrounding her were tall, and there were strange metal platforms attached to them. Strings of laundry were hung between the metal platforms. Strange.

As she walked closer to the end of the alley, Yvarsein heard many things. She heard the chatter of people as they walked, which wasn’t foreign to her. Except… there were so many more people here. Carriages rushed by on what she guessed was the street, yet… there were no animals to pull them. And they made strange, loud, abrupt noises.

Her breathing quickened. There was so much here. How would she learn how to survive?

Yvarsein did all she knew to do. She kept walking. People gave her strange looks, but she ignored them as best as she could. She needed to find a place to learn more about this place, these people. But where could she go?

She saw a young boy standing in the middle of the walkway, a sheaf of papers at his feet. He looked to be selling them.

“Hello,” she said cautiously. Every Vanir learned how to speak and read one of the languages of the Midgardians, English, yet they did not use it often. Luckily, it seemed as if that was the language they used in this place. “I am looking for a place where there are books. Do you know of such a place?”

The boy looked at her curiously, his eyes taking in her dirty dress and sandaled feet. “Yeah,” he said, “the library is right down the street, on the corner. Can’t miss it.”

Yvarsein bowed her head. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing, miss.”

She kept walking.

There was a large building on the street corner, just as the boy had said. Yvarsein walked up to it, looking at the words engraved above the door. “Brooklyn public library,” she read aloud, struggling slightly with the foreign words. The library. This was right where she wanted to be.

She opened the heavy wooden door, ringing a bell that was above it. There was a woman standing behind a desk, sorting through a pile of books.

“Hello, dear. Is there anything I can help you with?” A kind smile graced her features. Yvarsein thought she was beautiful.

“Ah, no thank you. I wish to just look,” she responded, returning the woman’s smile.

“Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be right here.”

Yvarsein nodded and turned her attention to the shelves of books. There were so many, many more than they had had on Vanaheim. She ran her fingers over the spines, feeling the different textures of the bindings. Some were rough, some were smooth, others were somewhere in between.

There was a man sitting in a chair in the corner, reading a book. He was a tiny man, and Yvarsein probably stared at him for longer than was polite. The man smiled at her and then returned to his reading.

She found a section titled history, and she decided that it would be a good place to start reading. Yvarsein noticed an old book, and she was afraid that if she touched it, it would fall apart. She pulled it off the shelf anyway, taking it to a table in the corner opposite the tiny man and set it down. The book was about mythological creatures, according to the title.

The girl took her sweet time looking through the books, choosing about ten more. She finally decided that that would be enough for now, and returned to her place in the corner. She made herself comfortable in the chair, and started reading.

It took her longer than she would have liked to read through the books, as she still struggled with the Midgardian language. She didn’t mind, though. These books were enjoyable, and some even had pictures.

Her favorite book was the one about mythological creatures. It had many fascinating beings in it, some of which she knew about. The chapter she liked most had a beautiful drawing of a creature called a phoenix. She liked the phoenix, it was bright red, just like her hair.

Yvarsein knew that her name would not be considered normal in this time, compared to the names in the books she’d been reading, and wanted to give herself a new name. She didn’t like any of the names of the women in the books, however, so she decided to try to find something that fit.

She was reading a book of poetry, which was authored by a woman named Emilia.

A smile came to her lips. Emilia. It was the perfect name.

Yvarsein soon lost herself in the books once more, time passing quickly without her even realizing it. Someone next to her cleared their throat, startling her. It was the tiny man.

“I’m not sure if you know this, miss, but the library closes in,” he glanced at his watch, “ten minutes.”

She nodded. “Thank you. If I am done reading these, do I put them back where I found them?”

The tiny man smiled and shook his head. “No, you can just give them to Mary, at the desk. She’ll put them away for you.”

“Thank you,” she said. She wasn’t sure if she should say anything more, or if the conversation was finished.

“By the way, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. I don’t believe I’ve seen you around Brooklyn Heights before, are you new here?” The tiny man, Steve, extended his hand.

Yvarsein hesitantly took his hand and shook it. That was the custom, yes? “I am Emilia,” she said. Her new name felt strange on her tongue, but calling herself that felt very natural. “Yes, I have not been here before. I like it here.”

Steve smiled. “I’m glad to hear that you like it, Emilia. Brooklyn is a great place.” He paused for a moment. “I’m typically here at the library, so if you find yourself in need of anything, please ask me. I would love to help you in any way that I can.”

Yvarsein, or, Emilia, as she should start calling herself, returned his smile. “Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re very welcome. Have a great night, Emilia.” Steve walked away, stopping at the front counter to give the woman, Mary, some books. She opened the front cover and wrote on a little card inside the book, then handed the books back to Steve.

Emilia stood up, carrying her books to the desk. She handed them to the woman.

“Are you going to check any of these out, dear?” Mary asked.

She shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome! Have a wonderful night.”

Emilia walked out of the library, inhaling the fresh air. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she smelled the unmistakable scent of a stew cooking. It wasn’t far from where she was, as the smell was quite strong. She followed it, and found herself at a building with a short line out the door.

A woman saw her staring and walked over to her. She smiled, her eyes filled with warmth. Emilia knew she could trust her.

“Do you need a free meal, miss?” she asked.

Emilia nodded. “That would be good, yes,” she replied.

“Then you’re at the right place, dearie. We can give you a nice hot meal and a place to stay the night, if you need it.” She set her hand on Emilia’s back, guiding her towards the door.

She accepted the woman’s guidance, since she didn’t know what else to do.

Days passed, and Emilia kept the same routine. She would wake up, eat, then walk to the library, where she spent hours reading. Steve was always there, and sometimes they would talk about certain books Emilia picked out.

She was learning more and more about Midgardian culture. Now she knew that she was in a country called America, in a city called New York, and in a neighborhood called Brooklyn Heights. Her English was getting better as well, and she was more comfortable with larger words she read in the books.

One day, as her and Steve walked out of the library, he stopped her before they parted ways.

“I noticed that you go to the shelter every night after you leave here. I, uh, I don’t want to pry, but… do you have a home?” Steve glanced down at his feet as he said this, and Emilia knew that he was nervous.

“Actually, I do not,” she answered. “I come from somewhere far away, and I do not have enough money to find a place to live.”

Steve looked up at her, and there was a look in his eyes that she could not describe. Pity? No, it was something more than that.

“Well, I live in an apartment with my best friend James, and we have a small room that you could stay in if you’d like. I know James wouldn’t mind. He’s a great cook, too.” Steve grinned at her.

Emilia liked Steve, and she trusted him. “I would love to live with you,” she said, returning his grin.

“Great, I’m glad! We can go there now, if you’d like, unless you have anything at the shelter that you need to get.”

“No, I do not have anything. We can go now, I would love to see your apartment.”

“James should be there when we get there, today was one of his rare days off. I’m sure he spent most of it sleeping. He normally works at the docks all day, so he enjoys the days when he gets to sleep more. Oh, and I promised him that I would bring back meat and bread for dinner, so we’ll have to stop to get that on our way back.” Steve sounded extremely happy that she was moving in with him and his friend. Emilia couldn’t remember a time when she’d heard Steve talk this much.

They walked up the narrow stairs to Steve and James’s apartment after stopping at two shops to buy meat and bread. Emilia insisted on carrying the bags and a few of Steve’s books, as he wasn’t too strong. He unlocked the door and opened it, gesturing for her to walk in.

She did, and was greeted by the sight of a dark haired man sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper. He looked up as they walked in, and an expression of confusion crossed his face when he saw Emilia.

“Steve, who’s this lovely lady you brought home for dinner?” he asked, folding his newspaper and standing up.

Emilia felt her cheeks heat up. No one had ever talked about her in such a way before, and it was a strange thing to hear.

“Actually, Buck, I brought her home for good. She used to live overseas and doesn’t have enough money for an apartment on her own. I thought we could put her in the spare room?” Steve took the books from Emilia, setting them on a small table in the room with the couch and chairs. The living room, she remembered it being called.

“Yeah, yeah, the spare room is good. We’ll just have to take a couple of things out of it first, but other than that, it’s all yours,” he winked at her and walked closer, taking the bags out of her arms.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Emilia, this is my friend James Barnes. Buck, this is Emilia.” Steve returned to Emilia’s side, a smile still on his lips.

James, or Bucky, what was his real name? walked back to where she was standing and extended his hand. “Good to meet you, Emilia. You can just call me Buck or Bucky, it’s what that little punk calls me,” he said, looking at Steve.

Emilia shook Bucky’s hand. “Thank you,” she said, smiling. His handshake was firm, yet gentle. Bucky’s hands were rough, and she assumed that it was because of the job he had at the docks.

“Steve, why don’t you show her where her room is while I start on dinner. Maybe she can help you move the extra stuff out. You can just put it in my room, I’m never in it anyways.” Bucky took the things out of the bags they’d brought home and lay them out on the counter.

Steve nodded and grabbed Emilia’s hand, pulling her gently towards a hallway on the opposite side of the room. “This way,” he said.

Emilia laughed and followed Steve, gripping his hand gently. He opened a door about halfway down the hall and turned on a light. “It’s very small, so I hope it’s okay.”

She looked around the room. Yes, it was small, but it had a bed, a table, and a bookshelf, along with three boxes stacked in the corner. It was more than enough for her.

“It’s perfect, Steve,” she said.

Steve laughed. “Good, I’m glad.” He looked at the boxes in the corner. “I can’t lift those boxes on my own, so if you could help me…”

Emilia walked over to the corner and lifted one of the boxes up. “It’s okay. Where did Bucky say he want these?”

“In his room. Follow me.”

Steve walked back out of the room and pointed at the door right next door to hers. “That’s his room, you can just set the boxes in an open corner. I’ll go make sure the bedsheets are clean.”

Emilia nodded and pushed open the door. Bucky’s room was nice, yet sparsely furnished. There was a bed in the middle of one wall, with a table on one side of it. A chair was nestled comfortably in one corner, and the corner opposite it was empty. Emilia set the box down there. She noticed a book laying on the table. There was a thin layer of dust over it. He must not read much.

She moved the other two boxes quickly, then joined Steve back out in the main room. He was sitting at a small table, laughing at something Bucky said.

“Sit down, Emilia,” Steve said, gesturing to a chair. “Bucky was just telling me some dumb jokes, maybe he’ll stop now that you’re here.” He winked at her, and she laughed. Bucky did too.

Emilia thought Bucky was handsome. She’d never taken an interest in any men in Vanaheim, but none of them were as good-looking as Bucky was. He noticed her staring and chuckled.

“If you think that I’m going to stop, Steve, you’re wrong. Besides, I think she likes me. She probably won’t be put off by my great jokes. Right, Emilia?”

She only shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Steve shook his head. “Bucky, your jokes are horrible.”

“Oh c’mon. They’re great.”

“They’re really not.”

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I know it's been forever since I posted last but it's been a hella busy summer.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> It hasn't been edited, so if you notice any glaring mistakes please let me know.

**Brooklyn, New York City, December 1940**

 

The door to the apartment slammed open, causing Emilia to jump, dropping the book she was reading. It snapped shut on the ground, effectively losing Emilia’s place. She sighed, looking up at the hulking figure in the doorway.

“Bucky, you made me lose my spot,” she said, picking the book up off the ground. She began to flip through it, trying to find where she had left off.

“I’m sorry, Emi. Didn’t mean to scare you so bad,” Bucky said. Shaky, cold hands began to peel off the many layers of snowy clothing. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, you know.”

She shrugged. “Normally I wouldn’t, but the heater broke while you were gone. I gave Steve my blankets so he could sleep, and I decided to stay awake to tell you what happened.”

Bucky threw the hat he had been wearing to the ground in frustration. “Shit! Oh God, Emi, sorry. Didn’t mean to swear. It’s just…”

Emilia stood, cutting him off. “It’s okay. I do not mind.” She walked over to him and picked up his hat, hanging it on a hook by the door. “We will figure something out tomorrow. Steve has all of the blankets right now, so that is a problem that we must solve tonight.”

She gently unbuttoned Bucky’s coat, pushing it off his shoulders. He shivered.

“It’s not much warmer in here than it is outside. How long has the heater been broken today?” Bucky knelt down to untie his boots, but had trouble forcing his frozen fingers to cooperate. “Dammit!” He clenched his fists in frustration. “Emi, I can’t do this.”

Emilia laughed softly, beginning to work at the tight knots, her fingers only slightly warmer than his. “It broke around lunchtime. Me and Steve went to the library because it was warm there, but we had to leave when it closed.”

Bucky sighed, sitting back and leaning against the door. “Thank you. At least you two had somewhere to go, I’m sure that was better than sitting here in the cold. Do you know what’s wrong with it?”

“No, I do not know anything about these heaters, so looking at it would not have been helpful.” She laughed, and pulled Bucky’s boot off.

He winced, reaching down to rub the circulation back into his toes. “I’ll look at it later. They don’t want us to work tomorrow because they don’t want any of us to freeze. I appreciate the day off, but I know it isn’t because they care, they just don’t want any of us to get frostbite or somethin’ and not be able to work.”

Emilia began to untie his other boot, working quicker this time as her fingers had warmed up. “That is… unfortunate. Are most jobs like yours?”

Bucky looked up at her. “What do you mean by that?”

“Do most jobs not care about their workers? Every time you come home you are complaining about one thing or another, and I know it is not because you are ungrateful.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “You always say things about the people you work for.”

Emilia finished untying Bucky’s other boot and pulled it off, setting it neatly beside the other one. She hoped that what she was saying made sense. Even though she had learned so much in the six months that she’d been on earth, there were still things that confused her. This was one of them. She found it hard to understand how people were unkind to their employees. On Vanaheim, everyone got along wonderfully and workers were treated well. There was the rare occasion that someone did mistreat their employees, but their case was brought to the council and quickly resolved, most times, in the favor of the workers.

Bucky stood, and offered a hand to Emilia. She took it, and he helped her up. “Well, it depends on where you work. My job is one of those where, unfortunately, the bosses don’t care too much about us. But there are jobs out there that do care.”

She nodded. “I wish you could get a better job,” she said. Bucky hadn’t let go of her hand yet, but she didn’t really want to let go. It was so cold, and his hand was so warm.

Unfortunately, he did let go. “Me too, Emi. I don’t need to worry about that right now, though. We need to figure out our heating problem for tonight. You said Steve had _all_ the blankets?” He looked at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Yes, all of them. There might still be two more somewhere, but I do not know.” She laughed, stepping away. “Maybe in a closet.”

“Well, I hope there are a couple lying around, or else we’ll be in trouble.”

The two looked, and, sure enough, in the closet there was a blanket that Steve hadn’t taken. But there was only one. Every other blanket in the whole apartment was on top of Steve, and neither of them were about to take one from him. Out of the three of them, Steve needed them the most.

“Just one blanket, then?” Bucky said, sighing. “You go ahead and take it.”

Emilia shook her head. “No, no. You have it. You were in the cold all day, I was not.” She pushed it into his arms and crossed her own so he couldn’t hand it right back to her.

“C’mon, Emi. I’m not gonna let you go without a blanket. That would be just plain mean. Seriously, take it.” He tried to hand it back but she shook her head and stepped back as he stepped forward.

“I am serious too, Bucky. You keep it. It’s your house anyway, so it is your blanket.”

“Well, since it’s my house, I insist you take it.”

“How about you two just share it?” A groggy voice was heard from behind Emilia, and she spun around.

“Steve! What are you doing?”

“Just getting water, Emi. No need to fret.” Steve had a blanket wrapped tightly around him, and he shuffled slowly towards the sink. He didn’t look too cold, but Emilia wasn’t sure if she could trust that he wasn’t based on appearance alone. “The solution to your problem is to just share it. I’m not giving up any of mine, I like my nice warm bed. Besides, won’t it be warmer if you sleep together?”

Bucky sighed. “Steve…”

“Nope. Not gonna listen. I’m just getting my water and leaving.” True to his word, Steve filled up a water glass and shuffled back to his room, a small smile on his face.

They were both silent for a moment after he left. Emilia shifted from one foot to the other.

“Are you against sharing?” Bucky asked quietly.

Emilia shook her head quickly. Probably too quickly. “No,” she whispered.

“Okay, then let’s share. My bed is bigger; we can stay in my room.” He started walking away and Emilia hastened to follow him.

Bucky spread the blanket out over the bed and sat down on the edge. Emilia stood in the doorway. She wasn’t really sure what she was supposed to do. She’d only been in here once, and that was when she first came. The boxes she’d moved were still in the corner, and there was still a layer of dust over the book on the nightstand.

“Come on in, Emi. There’s no need to be shy. It’s still me.” Bucky stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and gently pulled her into the room.

“I know.”

“Why so nervous? Never been this close to a man before?”

She flushed and shook her head. “No.”

“Well, I suppose that’s about to change.” He gently set a hand on her waist. “Ever danced before?”

“No. What does dancing have to do with sleeping?” This was strange. So very, very strange. It was a side of Bucky that she hadn’t really seen before, since he was always gone. Was he usually like this with women? She’d have to ask Steve.

“Nothing. I just thought, well, maybe we could dance a bit before we went to sleep. You have to be close to your partner when you dance, so maybe this might help you.” Bucky looked down at the floor, as if suddenly embarrassed by the idea.

Emilia smiled at him. “I think that might help, yes. I do not know how to dance, though.”

He looked up at her in complete shock. “What?! Seriously? You’re telling me you’ve never danced before?”

She shook her head, laughing at his surprise. “No. Never.”

“Oh my goodness. Well, I’m gonna have to change that.” He stood up straighter. “Okay, so we’re already standing the right way. You can put your other hand on my shoulders or around my neck. Whatever you feel comfortable with.” His voice had dropped to a very quiet, soft tone. “I’m a great teacher, don’t worry.”

Emilia gently placed her hand on his neck. His skin was warm, and she was sure her hand was cold. He didn’t seem to mind, though. “Now what?”

He took a small step closer to her. He wasn’t too much taller than she was, but he was tall enough that she had to look up a bit to meet his eyes. “Now we move our feet. Watch mine, okay? Just copy what I do.”

She nodded, smiling. “Okay.”

Bucky began to step, first one way, then another. He went slow, so Emilia was able to copy him well enough. He sped up a little, but not too much. Dancing wasn’t as hard as she’d thought it would be, but it was still hard enough. Emilia never took her eyes from his feet, trying to drill the steps into her head. She was slowly getting the hang of it, or so she thought.

Eventually she lost her step, and got all messed up. Bucky laughed softly and stopped. She looked up at him for the first time since they’d started dancing. “Was I doing okay?”

Bucky nodded. “Oh yes. You did wonderfully. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” There was a sparkle in his eye that she was sure hadn’t been there before.

“Yes, I am sure,” she said with a laugh. Neither of them moved.

“I’ll have to take you to a dance sometime. Maybe for Christmas. That way you can practice some more.” He dropped his hand down to her waist, leaving Emilia with one free hand that she wasn’t quite sure what to do with. She ended up placing it on the other side of his neck, guessing that it was okay.

“You would do that?”

“Oh yeah, for sure. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t sit inside at home all day. You gotta go out and dance. Meet some people. Make friends.” Bucky gently rested his forehead on hers, taking her by surprise. She stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do at all. “You okay?”

Emilia nodded. “Yes. Just tired.” She smiled up at him. He seemed to accept that answer without question, gently releasing her from his grip.

“Go ahead and get in bed. I’ll be there in a moment, have to get changed first.” Bucky smiled and grabbed clothes from his dresser before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Emilia climbed into his bed, slipping under the blanket. She turned on her side and switched off the lamp, bathing the room in darkness. She didn’t try to sleep, though, not yet.

In a moment she heard Bucky’s footsteps in the hallway, slowly getting closer. They stopped at the edge of the bed, which then dipped under Bucky’s weight. He pulled some of the blanket over himself.

“Hey Emi, can I have a bit more of the blanket? I don’t quite have enough.” She felt a warm puff of his breath on the back of her neck. Sure, his bed was bigger than hers, but not by too much.

Emilia didn’t respond. Instead, she shifted closer to him, offering more of the blanket.

“Thank you.” Bucky got closer as well. His arms rested against her back. It wasn’t altogether uncomfortable, just strange.

Despite the strangeness of it all, Emilia fell asleep rather quickly.

 

She awoke in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in bed. She’d dreamt of her friend, Inge, and of the terrible mistake she had made. Except – in her dream, Inge had only remembered the fact that Emilia had been in her head, and she hated her for it. Emilia didn’t know what was worse: her friend not remembering anything at all, or her friend only remembering something that caused her to hate her. The dream had ended with the finality of the councilman’s staff hitting the wooden stage.

Bucky was startled awake by Emilia’s reaction. “Emi? You okay?” His voice was quiet and filled with sleep still, and Emilia would be lying if she said she didn’t find it a little bit attractive.

“Yes. Just a dream,” she said, lying back down. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are.” Bucky propped himself up on an elbow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just...” she paused. “Well, there is something. When I was back in my homeland, I did something on accident, but it hurt one of my closest friends very badly. After what I did, no one there liked me, so I decided that I should just leave.” In truth, she had been banished, but how would she explain that to him if he didn’t know of Vanaheim? No, it was best to just put it the way she had. “But I sometimes dream of what happened.”

“It haunts you.” Bucky’s voice was quiet.

Emilia nodded. “Yes.”

“C’mere.” Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. “I can’t say that I’ve done anything that’s stayed with me like that, but I’m here to help you all the same. So is Steve. If you ever wanna talk about it, let us know, okay?”

She let herself be pulled towards him, curling up against his chest. He kept his arms wound tightly around her. “Okay,” she said softly.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll hold you, okay?” Bucky rested his head on hers.

“Okay.”

She was asleep sooner than she would have guessed she would be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> many edits will be made in this chapter I'm sure so hang with me through this
> 
> 8-14-18: hello hello, if you are reading this, welcome! I hope you enjoy my story! If you're returning to it, welcome back, and make sure to read my little note below. 
> 
> I went through and made a few changes already, mainly changing the main character's name. It was Phoenix, but I have decided to change it to Emilia. I know it's not the biggest change in the world since it's the first chapter, but still. Figured I'd make a note of it here.


End file.
